The New Arrivals
by ValerieRichards
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Jake and Tom's cousin moves to town with her brother and she's not your average teen. Secrets are about to be exposed. JakeCassie MarcoOC RachelTobias AxOC


By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Animorphs. I only own Em, or Emily.

Author's note: This should be my last new story for a while. If not, I'm going insane. : ) This story has the teens at the age of 15 even though they are 13 in the book.

Main Characters:

Emily Tracy (again, from my other story)

Age: 15

Cousin of Jake and Tom and Rachel. Fellow Animorph and has other worldly powers (kind of). Received morphing powers a while after others and doesn't know Tom's a controller.

Jake Berenson

Age: 15

Cousin of Rachel and Emily. Younger brother of Tom, a Controller. Leader of the Andalite Bandits or Animorphs.

Tom Berenson

Age: 17

Cousin of Emily and Rachel. Older brother of Jake. Controller of one year. Keeps fighting yeerk. Hasn't given up yet.

Chapter 1: Rescue

Em was practicing her martial arts in her Aunt and Uncle's living room. The house was empty because her cousin Jake had run out to get groceries. Her Aunt and Uncle were at work, and her other cousin Tom was at a Sharing meeting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flipped the person over her shoulder.

"Tom" Em gasped in surprise when she saw who the person was. Tom laughed.

"I guess I know not to mess with you" he joked. Em glared at him. Something didn't seem right so she did a quick scan of him with her powers. Her eyes went wide when she saw his head. His head had an alien in it. She suddenly ran and dove into Tom. Tom yelped in surprise.

"Oh no you don't" Em said after she came back out of Tom. She was on the floor. Jake came back in and saw the commotion. He ran over to Tom.

"Tom, are you okay" he asked. A nasty crunch sounded and both boys looked away. Tom nodded. Em rolled over into the bottom stair and groaned. She had hit her ribs hard. Jake and Tom went over to her. Tom put her in his lap while Jake looked at her. She had hit her jaw too.

"Em, what happened" Jake asked. Em opened her mouth to answer, but she turned her head and coughed up blood onto the tile in the kitchen. Jake looked at Tom in worry.

"Call 911" Tom growled at him. Jake obeyed. Tom had been an involuntary controller for the past year and now that he was free, he **wasn't** going to lose anybody he loved.

"They're coming" Jake said as he entered the hallway again. He sat down near the two and looked at his cousin. Em smiled weakly.

"I did it cuz" she told him "Tom……was I…..freed him". She was able to get those words out and then, she coughed up more blood. Jake cupped her cheek in his hands. She was one of his best friends and he was afraid he was going to lose her.

"I know. Tom was a controller for over a year. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" he said.

"'S okay" she mumbled. Tears welled up in Jake's eyes. Em had always been so forgiving, no matter what the situation was.

* * *

_Four year old Jake was playing with Emily on the playground. Their mothers, Jean and Lucille, were talking. Tom was on the swings._

"_You can't catch me" Em teased. Jake giggled and chased his cousin around the playground._

"_Yes I can! I'm coming to get you" he said. They ran and ran. Jake had Em cornered near the swings._

"_You think you have me cornered" she said sticking out her tongue "Well you don't". She was about to make a break for it when a swing hit her in the head. Em fell forwards into the sand._

"_EM" Jake screamed. Em was his best friend. Their mothers began to run towards them. Tom, who was on the swing next to the one that had hit her, stopped swinging and looked at his cousin._

"_Why'd you hit her? She didn't do anything to you" he yelled at the boy. Tom had been oblivious to the fact that Em was behind the other swing until he saw the kid hit her. He knew the kid had done that on purpose. The kid's mother also came over and after seeing what he had done, dragged him off by his ear._

"_I'm sorry" Jake apologized after Em was checked for injuries. Em had only gotten a bruise on the back of her head._

"_Not your fault Captain" she said. Captain was his nickname since he protected her wherever they went. They went to go play some more._

* * *

Em laughed. She'd had read his mind, literally.

"I remember that. I think Marco learned his lesson that day" she laughed. Jake agreed. The boy on the swing, a.k.a. Marco, had been forced to go back over and apologize later that day. From that day on, Marco became Jake and Em's best friend.

"Sir, you need to move out of the way" a paramedic told both Tom and Jake. They moved. The paramedic did his best to help her, but it didn't work. She died.

"NO" Tom cried when she died. He forgot that Em had powers. Jake rolled his eyes and pushed Tom into the kitchen. The paramedic left. Then, Em came into the kitchen. Tom went to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"We need to have a meeting" she told Jake.

Please R&R!


End file.
